A Nazzy Story
by Xx Pink Lover xX
Summary: What happens when Nudge develops feelings for Gazzy? Will he feel the same, or will she be shot down? Mostly NAZZY, but some FAX. Rating T for now, may be changed later.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first Fanfiction. It's for Maximum ride – of course. But yeah. It's about Nudge and Gazzy since I've always wanted a Nazzy story so I decided, why not make one my own? Well yeah. So this is it. Also check out work. She's my bff!! So here goes! Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does :D

Nudges P.O.V

_Woah! When did Gazzy get so…so…so…muscular? _I thought as he walked out of the bathroom, with a towel hung dangerously low on his hips_. His abs are so defined. Perfect six pack! He's sooo…. _I continued but was rudely interrupted by Angel. _Nudge! Stop!! _She screamed inside my head. _He's my brother and your 19. He's 16! _She reminded me. I rolled my eyes, _Get out of my head!_ I retorted, continuing to ogle the Gasman.

Finally, Gazzy looked up and our eyes met. He smirked, "Like what you see?" he chuckled. _Hell yeah I like what I see. Just move that towel a little further, and I'll show you. _I thought. I groaned, shaking my head and walking away. Heading into my room, I sat down on my bed and hung my head in my hands. When'd I develop feelings for Gazzy? _When he hit puberty! _I yelled at myself. Yes – it's true – I talk to myself.

Sighing deeply, I changed into my night attire – a black tank and some white mini shorts. After brushing my teeth and taking care of other necessities, I climbed into bed and fell asleep, dreaming only of Gazzy.

Waking up with a start I looked over to see the bright numbers reading "2:00 a.m." on my digital clock. Taking a deep breath, I climbed out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. As I opened the fridge, and bent down to grab the milk, I heard a faint moan behind me. Turning around to find the source of the voice, my mouth almost hit the ground as I saw Gazzy staring at me, his usual bright blue eyes, dark with lust, and wearing a sexy ass smirk on his face.

Quickly closing the fridge, I looked up at him and chuckled. "Like what you see?" I asked mimicking him from earlier. "'Cause, you sure look like you do. I mean, you look like you could ravish me right now. But who wouldn't. I don't mean to sound cocky, but I'm hot ri-" he cut off my rambling, by closing the distance between us and capturing my lips. I looked at him shocked, but it quickly faded as realization struck in and I kissed him back. His tongue touched my bottom lip, seeking entrance, which I so kindly granted. As our tongues continued to mingle, I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Suddenly I started hearing a loud beeping noise, causing me to pull back. What was that noise? I could also faintly hear someone yelling, "Wake up Nudge!" Too soon I was brought from my dream world to reality, where I was currently soaked in ice cold water. "W-w-what t-t-t-the h-hell?"I stuttered through my chattering teeth. (In case you didn't know, she was dreaming all of it and just woke up xD).

Sitting up, I met the faces of, Max, Iggy, and Angel. "W-W-Why'd you w-w-wake me?" I stuttered wrapping my arms around myself to get some warmth. "You were driving me crazy with your dreams!" Angel screamed, pulling at the strands of her blond hair for dramatic effect. "No one wants to see their brother and friend doing what you were doing in your head" she continued, looking like a mad-woman. Iggy chuckled, "You were sucking face with Gazzy?"he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "I guess that's why they call it _dreams_." He continued.

Glaring at Iggy, and rubbing my shoulders, I passed them to find some warm, dry clothes. "Had to dump water on me, didn't you?"I asked, sarcasm oozing through my pores. "Yes, it was necessary" Iggy retorted. "Sarcasm" I spat as he continued to laugh. Grabbing my clothes, I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

After getting changed, I walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast. Throwing together some Cinnamon Toast Crunch – complicated, right? - And milk, I sat down to eat.

Finishing my cereal, I decided to take a trip to my favorite place to think. How do I get to this place? I fly, duh!

Walking out the door, I took a running start and jumped into the air, spreading out my wings and flapping rapidly. The wind flew my brown hair behind me, and felt great under my wings.

Arriving at my destination – the top branch on a huge tree – I slowed down and sat on the branch, letting my legs swing back and forth. Blowing my bangs out of my face, I sighed deeply. _So I liked Gazzy. I loved him of course, but I think of him more than a brother? God this is so- _I couldn't finish my thought as I heard flapping behind me. No other than, Gazzy, sat beside me. _Well, this should be interesting._ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I've got some – by some I mean 2 – reviews! Woo! LOL. Honestly, that's surprising to me, but you know I'm happy! So, yeah. Starting this next chapter, you get a first look at Gazzy's P.O.V! ya! I love him! But if I don't stop now I'll keep talkin'. So here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I've got no ownage of Maximum Ride **

Gazzy's P.O.V

Waking up this morning, everyone was acting weird. For example, a) Angel was twitching in a corner, b) Max would look at me, and then sigh with a look of annoyance on her face, c) Iggy laughed every time I was in the room, and d) I hadn't seen Nudge at all today. What the hell was going on?! The only one acting normal – well what we normally see him do – is Fang. Still sulking, still popping up out of nowhere, still acting emo – normal stuff for him.

I walked over to Fang to ask what the hell was up. I had a date this afternoon – but my date's name still escaped me, was it Kaity? Damn, no – and I didn't need all this stress. "Hey Fang, do you know why everyone's acting so weird?"I asked, needing some goddamn answers. He shrugged uninterested. I glared at him. "Dude, do you not pay attention? I want answers!" I yelled grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. Fang just gave me his famous cold stare/glare type thing. "I. Don't. Know" he said slowly. Rolling my eyes I decided I'd get nothing out of him so, I decided to just go out and chill.

Sighing, and trying to rack my brain for answers, I decided to go find the biggest tree and sit on the top branch. Taking off running, I jumped into the air, and let my wings spread out. Flapping my wings rapidly, I quickly made it to the top of this huge tree!

_Woah, look at this tr-, _My thought wasn't finished as I saw no other than, Nudge, sitting on the top branch. Shrugging, I flew over and plopped down beside her. "So, what brings you here?"I asked grinning at her. She turned her head to look at me, and I couldn't help but think, _She has really pretty eyes._

Nudge shrugged, "I come out here to think" she explained, then looked at me expectantly. "Eh, just needed to figure some things out" I replied, to her un-asked question. She nodded, then continued looking out at the sky. "What do you need to figure out?"Nudge asked, for some reason, hope in her voice. I shrugged, "Just tryin' not to stress 'bout this date, I've got later on" I explained. Looking over at Nudge, it looked like she'd just been broken or something. Was it 'cause of what I said? _Nah, probably thinkin' , _I quickly shrugged the thought off.

We continued in a comfortable silence for a little while, before I just _had_ to make noise. You know, like those times when everything's peaceful, but you've just got to mess it up, right? Well, that's what I did. "So, pretty nice view, right?"I asked. "O-oh yeah" she stuttered, not expecting my voice sine the what? Hour of silence we just endured. I sighed, I'd just turned our comfortable silence, into an awkward silence.

"So who's your _date_?" Nudge asked suddenly, choking out the word 'date'. "Um…."I trailed off, still not knowing her name. "She's from school" I said, hoping she'd drop it. "That's not what I asked" she laughed in a sing-song voice. At least she was back to normal – or at least trying. I sighed, deciding I'd better tell the truth. "Well…I don't exactly know her name" I explained looking down. I mean the chick asked me out, I had nothing better to do, and she was really hot. Seriously, what would you do? She claimed I was in her class, but whatever.

I was taken away from my thoughts, by Nudge's boisterous laugh. "You don't know her name?!"she asked through her laughs. I blushed a deep red. "Uh, yeah." I mumbled. She continued laughing, tears in her eyes. "It's not that funny" I said, getting more embarrassed by the moment. "Yeah, Gazzy. It is."

Finally Nudge's laughing fit stopped, and she looked over at me. "Is she pretty?"she asked, surprising me_. Not as pretty as you_. I thought. Wait where the hell did that come from? 'Not as pretty as you'? Weren't me and Nudge just friends? Or were we – dare I say it? – more? _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!! I liked Nudge. What the fuck?! _Excuse my language, but when did _that _happen?! "Well, is she?"Nudge persisted, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Uh, yeah. I guess you could say that" I shrugged. She nodded and – once again – we entered another comfortable, yet awkward silence.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was so nervous as I rung the door at my – unamable – date's house. I didn't want to go on this date _now, _I was far too occupied in thoughts about Nudge. I wish it was _her_ door I was knocking on. _Her_ face that lit up when she saw me. I wanted to go one the date with _her_. But, I couldn't back out now, I had to go on with it. _Man up Gazzy! You are not a chick! You don't have feelings! Ok, well you do, but you sure as hell don't show those feelings! _My "inner-self" yelled at me.

"Hi Gazzy" the "unameable" girl – she shall be called that, until I figure out her name – said. "uh, hi" I replied, as we walked out the door. Since I could fly, we had no use for cars, and because I didn't want to feel like a jackass for making her walk 5 miles, I chose a movie theater that was really, really close to her house. Smart, right? WRONG! It was a COMPLETE disaster. Well, I guess I should describe.

Well getting to the movie theater, we decided to see, _The Blind Side_. Well that was a BIG mistake. After getting our popcorn and what not, we went into the theater, only to find the Flock sitting right in the front row. Well, like the fool I am, I sat right behind them. _Angel, you don't know me, got it? Pass it to the rest of the Flock. _I thought annoyed, that'd I'd be so stupid.

Well, I didn't pay attention to the movie at all, as I was too consumed in staring at the back of Nudge's head. Worst. Mistake. Of my. Life!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Getting home, I was completely exhausted, but before I got to bed, Angel cornered me. "What?" I asked tiredly. "What's up with you and Nudge?" she asked, though I knew she already knew the answer. "You already know. I like her, ok?" I sighed, hating having to explain myself to my younger sister. "Why didn't you tell me before Gazzy?" she asked, hurt set in her crystal blue eyes. I sighed deeply, "Because I just found out today, Ange. I'm sorry, I would've told you but I didn't. I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for myself. I mean, she's three years older than me, what chance do I have?"I asked defeated. "You'd be surprised" she said than quickly disappeared.

_What'd she mean by that?_ I thought. Did Nudge like me too? I hoped like hell that's what she meant.

Satisfied, I got ready for bed, and drifted into a deep sleep.

**Well, what'd you think? Good, bad, so-so? I need to know! LOL! Well R&R, please and thank you! I'll try to update soon, but no promises :D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I've had some writer's block for a little bit, but I think I've got a good idea right now. So…tell my whatcha think! ;+) **** btw LOVE this smiley! LOL! :sD **** hehe he has a mustache.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I don't own anything…But this computer! HAHA corny! Your soooo jealous!**

Nudge's P.O.V

"Ahhh, yes" I sighed in satisfactory. The flock was at the beach today. Your basic couples…."frolicking?". Fang n' Max, Iggy n' Ella. This all left Me, Gazzy, and Angel. Awesome, right? No, not awesome. Seeing Gazzy with only his swim trunks on, did NOT help my current omg-I-like-Gazzy situation. But right now I decided to just forget about and chillax.

I was chillin' on a lawn chair in my light pink (pink rules! xD) bikini. It was a halter and the bottom tied at the waist. I, personally, thought I looked pretty damn hot! And looking out through my dark sunglasses, so did Gazzy. Haha, I've had him wrapped around my finger ever since last week at the movies. Yes, I'm the devil.

I was currently brought away from my thoughts as Max yelled, "Hey guys! Volleyball!" I absolutely LOVED volleyball – though I sucked at it – it was _sooo _fun! So, of course, I and everyone else quickly agreed.

Going over to the net, but before we started Max turned on some music. Can't have volleyball without music, now can we? The speakers were blaring:

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-diddy._

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit the city _

_Before I leave brush my teeth,_

_With a bottle of jack_

'_Cause when I leave for the night I ain't Comin' back!_

Come the chorus, we were all singing at the top of our lungs as we hit the ball back n' forth over the net.

_Tik Tok on the clock _

_But the party don't stop_

_No!_

_Oh Oh Oh Woah_

_Oh Oh Oh Woah!_

Be completely distracted, Fang spiked the ball, I missed and fell on my ass with a pronounced "Oomf". Before I could conjure up the brain cells to glare at him, I started laughing uncontrollably. Soon, everyone joined in, as I sat on the ground looking like a complete idiot. But whateve, it was funny!

My chest was heaving as I tried to catch my breath, and I guess my chest was sticking out because of the next thing said. Angel was staring at Gazzy, a look of horror on her face. Of course, someone had to make a joke out of what was going on with Gaz, so Fang yells, "Hey Gazzy? Why you got a toy in your pants?" he immediately blushed, and I noticed he was staring directly at me.

Before he could get a word out, we all burst out in hysterics. "It's not a toy" Gazzy mumbled before taking a dive into the ocean, to "cool off" I'm guessing. I quickly followed him, planning on teasing him, and also a little…._curious_.

Gazzy's P.O.V

I swam as fast as I could out in to the ocean. Everyone had noticed my little…._problem. _Damn hormones.

_A guy can't get a break_.

It wasn't my fault, someone _had_ to help. That someone was Nudge. She was trying to catch her breath, and her chest was heaving, and I swear to god her breasts were about to pop out her top! I couldn't stop but drool, and of course, my body had a mind of its own, leaving me with a tent in my pants – or as Fang called it, "a toy".

As I continued to wail on myself, Nudge suddenly popped up behind me. "Hey, Gaz" she greeted a little nervous.

_Of course she nervous, you dick! She just saw you go all hormonal ape on her ass!_

"Uh, hey" I said awkwardly as we floated in the middle of the ocean. "So what brought that on?"she asked giggling.

_Oh, nothing. I'm just in love with you, 'cause you're a sexy beast_. I wanted to say.

"Uh….I-I-I don't know" I stuttered, looking down at the ripples in the water we were making.

"Oh c'mon, I know you not what brought in on" she said coming closer to me.

I gulped. "Uh, yeah I guess. Guy hormones" I mumbled, my breathing short in fast. She was so close her chest was pushing against me.  
"So you don't know? And the position we're in right now's not bringing back the same situation?"she asked looking downward at the dark water. "Uh-uh I guess it is" I continued awkwardly.

"Good" she whispered, before closing the distance and kissing me.

_WOAH! What the hell?! What brought_ that _on?! Nudge?! Nudge – the hottest, funniest, and nicest girl alive – was kissing me?! Me - the hormonal pig – Gazzy?! I might just die, if I didn't already, 'cause I feel like I'm kissing an Angel._

Ever so slowly, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, massaging hers. Instead of pulling back, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I placed my hands on her hips, bringing her closer.

_Damn, her lips are so soft, and her tongue – _Before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted, by a very annoying younger sister.

_Gazzy what the hell are you doing?! _She yelled in my head.

Hey _no cussing for you little sister. Now let me get back to my…_ministrations. I thought trying to shut her off and focusing back on Nudge.

Nudge slowly pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I've wanted to do that for so long" she practically purred.

"Me too" I smiled, then captured her lips with mine again. _God, I'd never get tired of this._

Before I could really get into the kiss, something came to mind.

_Damn, that tent is back! Hope she doesn't feel it._

"Mmmm… Gazzy" she moaned. _Guess she did, but she_ liked _it._

Too soon, we were brought apart. "Gazzy, Nudge! Let's go! Unlock your lips, and come on!" Fang yelled at us. I groaned. Damn him!

Pulling back from Nudge's lips, I had the biggest smile on my face as we swam back. _Yum, still had the taste of her lips in my mouth. _

_Damn, I love the beach!_

**Ya So I hope you liked! Finally got over my writer's block, and the story kinda wrote itself! Weeee! Random, but R&R and I'll be the happiest fanchick (lol made that up) alive!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heheh, so I'm aware I haven't updated in awhile…And I also made the story complete, but then was like, wait! No nvm, Imma finish this story. Anyway, sorry peeps…So here goes, :)**

Nudge's P.O.V

I felt star struck as we came home from the beach. All of this was just too good to be true, but, either way nothing could bring me off my "Gazzy" high.

Everything was fine, 'till I heard the arguing in Angel's room. *Uh-oh* I thought. Gazzy-Angel fights never ended well.

"She's three years older than you, Gazzy! This is just a fling to her!" Angel screamed. She was sweet and innocent, but then it came to her older brother, she was_ fierce._

"This isn't a fling, Angel! This is real! And even if it were just a onetime thing, what's it to you? It's my life and I'll do what I please! So just….just stop it, Angel!" Gazzy fired back. As their arguing continued, I stealthily leaned my ear against the door to hear better.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, Gazz. I mean, I love Nudge to death, but what if she doesn't return the feelings I know you have for her?" Angel asked softly. I knew she knew I was eavesdropping, but I couldn't help feeling like her statement was directed towards me.

*I love him too, Ange* I reassured her. And that, I did.

"Look Angel, I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I can take care of myself. If Nudge and I don't work out, you can comfort me then, but until that happens – which it won't – could you just lay off?" he asked and I could just imagine the cute little pout Gazzy was sending his sister.

"Okay," Angel sighed, "Love you, Gaz."

"Love you too, 'Lil 'sis" Gazzy replied, most likely ruffling up Angel's blonde hair.

"Awww!" I couldn't help cooing as I walked in and saw them hugging.

"Shit! Nudge, were you eavesdropping the whole time?" Gazzy asked, his blue eyes frenzied.

I simply nodded, biting my bottom lip.

"Did you know?" he asked, turning to his sister. He merely smirked, and then was gone in a flash.

"So…..." Gazzy started, raising his eyebrows at me.

"So….?" I mimicked, even going as far as raising my eyebrows, as he had done.

"You were eavesdropping…?" he smirked, his arms across his – very sexy – chest.

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p'.

"And you heard….everything?" he asked, seeming hesitant.

"Yes, and for the record," I started off leaning closer to him, "This isn't just a fling" I finished off my statement by kissing his lips, and then dashing from the room only to bump into….Iggy.

"Gosh!" he grunted, "bowl a blind guy over, why dontcha?" he said, a smirk forming on his mischievous face.

I glared at him, then remembered he couldn't see my glare, and sighed.

"Whatever" I muttered walking passed him.

"Ahh, young love!" he called after me, causing me to scowl.

"Shut up, Ig!" I retorted.

"Finally, I made it to my destination: the front yard. Deciding to cruise around the city for awhile, I opened my wings wide, and took off.

I had a song stuck in my head, I couldn't help singing it.

"I'm thinkin' maybe,

I can't have relationships

'Cause lately,

They aren't makin' any sense,

And baby,

You're the one thing on my mind

And that can change anytime!

'Cause there's so many fine women,

That my head is spinnin'

And I'm loosin' all feelin'

Everybody singin' like…

HEY! Na na na,

HEY HEY! Na na na na,

HEY, na na na

HEY HEY, na na na na na! (Double Vision, 3OH!3)

Soon, I came towards a large building and decided to just chill up there. The breeze fluttering through my wings, felt refreshing, and oh so good.

When I got home, everyone was gone, and I decided to just think. I thought about a lot of things, but the main thing on my mind, was Gazzy and I. What were we?

"Oh…Hey, Nudge" Gazzy smiled. I guess that saying 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' totally applied.

"Oh….h-hey, Gaz. Um….I have a question." I said looking at him through my eyelashes. Yes, I was 19, but I still hadn't had many – if any – relationships in my life. It was weird how I went from seductress, to shy and unsure.

"Oh, sure. Shoot" Gazzy encouraged, his blue eyes large with expectance.

"Umm…well…what are we?" I asked timidly, staring down at my shoes.

The Gasman stared at me surprised before clearing his throat and shuffling his feet nervously. "Uh…what do you want us to be?" he asked running a hand through his soft blonde hair.

"Well, considering we made out at the beach, I'd like to be more than we are right now." I explained.

"Really?" he asked excitement shining in his eyes.

"Really" I smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips.

"So…you're my girlfriend?" Gazzy asked biting his lip.

"Aww!" Gazzy, you're sooo cute! Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, but…" I paused to gag his reaction – he was leaning forward, his face expectant – "I'd like to go out on a date first" I smile, giggling as he huffed in relief.

A date with Gazzy….Let's hope this goes well.

**So, what do you think? Hope it met your expectations….if you still had any….Well, review PLEASE! Tell me whatcha think!**


End file.
